Split Generation
by Azurknight
Summary: Six new hero's are given a quest from an unkown masked man the quest to protect the timelines from being altered by an ancient foe (follows black blade of betrayel ending)


Ch.1 The new generations

The world of new people in a time without the gods thanks to the efforts of Rex Raglan and his companions has begun to prosper. It's been 30 years since this happened, and Rex's son Julian Raglan is training to become a general. In the newly reformed kingdom dedicated to Rex (although he didn't want the exposure); Julian resembled his mother Dyshana mostly, but his hair was shorter, and dirty blonde, but he had her purple eyes, his outfit was a redesign of his fathers old clothes but with red with black trim. He had been training to become a dark knight since he felt it appropriate to his mothers past.

Like usual he is followed by his best friends Lenion or Ion for short; Ellis's son born through the spirit vessel's souls and desire for her to be happy. He looked human and had short whitish hair with a tuft of red in his bangs. contrast to Julian he trained to become a paladin to fight and heal the injured at the same time. The two where training together at a camp for a month to prepare for their test.

"(pant) Ion don't let your guard down even to me" Julian delcared

" Wasn't counting on it...now come!" Ion shouted

The two where training especially harder today as they wanted to live up to their parents legend. However as they trained a bright blue light appears around their bodies; startled they began to look around with slight fear, and when the light fades their enviorment was different. The forrest was gone and they were in a crystal-like palace, and four other young people around their age were standing just as confused as they were. One was a boy who wore a white light outfit worn by the shinobi, and wore a mask around her mouth, she had brown medium shoulder-length hair, and wore silver gloves. Another was of harpuia descent with black wings, he had neck-length blue hair, and wore a white short sleeved with dark pants outfit with a dark blue scarf.

The others were far away and hard to look at, then after a minute of confusion a masked man wearing a black coat stood in the center. He spoke with a commanding voice, and he requsted the others to approach him so he could explain.

"I have brought you all here to ask of you young people to fufill a quest that only you extrodinary children can fufill"

"Yeah well I get me but what of these others surely I the son of Rex Raglan can handle this alone" The Harpuia boy spoke

"What surly your joking I'm Rex Raglans only child and on top of that his wife, my mother is human" the shinobi declared

"Children behave you are all correct, you are each from a different world where the hero Rex Raglan has married a different female" The masked man answered

Different worlds they all shouted with great confusion. After a minute of thinking it all made sense so to avoid further confusion the young people introduced themselves. The shinobi was named Soma and his mother was Beatrice, The Harpuia said his name was Fenix Murmina's son. Another was a girl with green long hair that looked untamed her name was Undine Revrie's daughter. Finally there was another young man who looked like Ion but his hair was red his name was Albus.

After introductions the man produced a huge round table with a feast on fit for a king ready. The man encouraged the the group to get to know another. Ion spoke with the boy who looked like him.

"So is your mother Ellis by any chance?"

"Yes my mother is Ellis Raglan and I couldn't ask for a better one"

The two continued while Julian, Soma, and Undine talked

"So any siblings?" Julian asked

"Yes I have two older brothers" Fenix answered

"I have two sisters and one brother" Undine added

"Yes well I have seven sisters and eight brothers" said Julian

"(almost chokes) fifteen siblings!?" the two shouted

"Yes my parents breed like rabbits mother always told me she wanted to create a life for each one she sacraficed"

The masked man then ordered everyone to halt their dinning and stand tall as he was going to give them their quest. The quest was to go back into certian time periods during the quest of the spirit vessels and prevent someone from interfering with them. An old foe from centeriues ago has returned and seeks to stop them from succeding in their cause. The group agrees and are sent to Fendias for their first mission to aid with the third vessel Thoma Raglan.


End file.
